


Deep Freeze

by hesdeadjim



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Antarctica AU, Gen, That one tumblr post, everyone is SCIENCE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesdeadjim/pseuds/hesdeadjim
Summary: Dr. Tom Kirkman, a radio astronomer contracted by the CIA, takes one last assignment before he retires from government life for good: a posting at McMurdo station in Antarctica. But all is not as it seems in this remote outpost; for one thing, what exactly happened to the missing expedition? Are the governments who signed the Antarctic Treaty hiding something? Are the scientists who work there hiding something? Or is someone even more sinister behind all the strange goings on there? Tom must uncover the truth—or die trying. Thanks to Hideous_Sun_Demon and MeredithBrody for their help <3





	Deep Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I have never been to Antarctica and while I did my due diligence in research, I have taken some artistic liberties in the interest of story and also because this is a fanfiction and I’m not interested in delving too deeply into the vagaries of Antarctic politics when probably five people will read this. Idea sparked by a tumblr post.

AUDIO LOG OF DR. ROBERT RICHMOND 

_ [fragment: retrieved 12.2.2019; log dated: 9.12.2017] _

_ This is Dr. Robert Richmond recording what is likely my final log entry. It seems unlikely anyone will ever hear it, but on the off-chance it is recovered, I want to reveal the facts as I know them.   _

_ A week ago, twelve colleagues and I set out on a deep field scientific mission to the Gamburtsev Mountains to check on  an experiment involving the study of subglacial lakes. We arrived at the Alfred Wegener Deep Field camp or “ADub” at 1100 hours by fixed-wing aircraft. Our expedition was to last a week and a half but we were advised by MacWeather on day 4 that an impending storm would hamper our extraction and we were to pull out on the 10th rather than the 14th.  _

_ Two days before we were scheduled to depart, everything went wrong. _

_ [end fragment] _

 

MCMURDO OPERATIONS (MACOPS) LOG 12.8.2017

0900 HOURS

_ [static] ADub, this is MacOps you’re late for your check in. [static] _

_ [silence] _

_ [static] Rob, it’s Jason. You there? [static] _

_ [static] ADub please respond or Emergency Operations will be activated. Will repeat call every hour until response received. MacOps clear. [static]  _

1500 HOURS

_ [static] ADub be advised we are now in Alert Phase. Please respond if able. MacOps clear. [static] _

 

MACOPS LOG 12.9.2017 0900 HOURS

_ [static] ADub, this is MacOps we still haven’t heard from you. Sending search and rescue parties immediately. Please respond if able. MacOps clear. [static] _

 

CRARY LAB CONFERENCE ROOM 12.9.2017 1208 HOURS

The conference room was filled with quiet murmuring as the gathered scientists exchanged tense gossip. They all knew something was wrong, but exactly how wrong was the subject of much speculation. The room fell silent as the door at the back opened to admit the head of the Astronomy department, Dr. Aaron Shore. Aaron’s mouth was set in a grim line and there was a pinch between his brows as he walked determinedly to the front of the room. Reaching the end of the aisle,  he stood just to the side of the overhead projector screen, and looked around at the assembled group of scientists. Aaron cleared his throat and began to address his audience.

“I’m afraid I have some grim news for you all. As of this morning Richmond’s expedition was officially declared missing after failing to check in for over twenty four hours. Search and Rescue teams have been scrambled, as I’m sure many of you already have heard,” Aaron gave his audience an knowing look, well aware that the gossip machine was in full throttle. 

“In the absence of Dr. Richmond,” he continued, “ I will be acting as the provisionary Station Manager and will hand out extra assignments to fill the gaps left by the expedition team. Any questions?”

Instantly, a hand went up in the third row. Seeing who it was, Aaron barely suppressed a sigh of annoyance. 

“ _ Yes _ , Lyor?”

“Could their communications have been affected by the storm?” Dr. Lyor Boone asked in his usual bossy tone.

“Unknown at this time, we’re still investigating, now  _ please, _ enough speculation I will be keeping everyone up to date as information comes in,” Aaron said in exasperation. Another hand flew up, this time towards the back, and Aaron looked even more flustered.

“Abe?” Aaron said, clearly bracing for the next speaker’s question. 

Abe Leonard, Editor in Chief of  _ The Antarctica Sun _ was well known for his interest in conspiracy theories. It often fell to Kimble Hookstraten—whose technical title was something dull like ‘Administrative Manager’ but who in reality was one of McMurdo’s resident jack-of-all-trades—to lay down the law when it came to some of Abe’s more interesting article ideas.

Abe stood up and looked around at his audience. His demeanor was slightly disheveled and even among the motley group of McMurdo residents, he stood out as eccentric.

“Their disappearance could very well be an attempt by the government to conceal--” Abe began. 

“Abe,” Aaron cut him off impatiently, “in case you forgot,  _ we _ work for the government, and our job is literally keeping the public  _ informed _ about what we do here, not the other way around.”

There was a smattering of laughter at Abe, who was still standing and looking completely unrepentant. 

“Laugh all you want, I’m telling you—”

“Abe,  _ sit down _ ,” Aaron insisted. He really didn’t have time for this nonsense, there was enough speculation as it was without Abe throwing his craziness into it. Aaron was privately glad that Jason Atwood, MacOps’ Supervisor, had at least done his due diligence in keeping what they knew on lockdown. That didn’t stop residents from noticing something was up and gossiping, but at least for now, Aaron had control of the flow of information. 

“Alright if that’s it I’ll release you all back to—” Aaron began, tucking his folder underneath his arm.

“Hey wait a minute you didn’t tell us anything except the Richmond expedition is missing!” yelled a voice two seats over from Lyor Boone. It was Dr. Seth Wright, whose voice carried impressively, completely drowning out Aaron’s own. There were murmurs of agreement and nods around the room, many looking positively mutinous.

Aaron sighed, realizing his idea of having a short meeting was clearly delusional.

“There’s nothing to tell yet, as I stated before I’ll be keeping everyone apprised—”

“That’s  _ bullshit _ Aaron,” Seth interrupted, “you know something, tell us! We deserve the truth!” 

There was a grumble of agreement and Aaron was beginning to think longingly of the uncomplicated monotony of his lab.

“Listen, guys, you’ll have the truth, just give me time to conduct a proper investigation! The NSF will likely launch an official inquiry so we need to make sure we dot our i’s and cross our t’s, please be patient!” with that, Aaron determinedly made his way to the exit, trying to seem as cool and unaffected as possible. He was aware of the eyes following him all the way out of the room, and hoped beyond hope that he could keep this group together. 

…

As people stood up and whispered among themselves, Kendra made a beeline for the exit. 

“Excuse me,” she said, elbowing by one of Seth’s Geology lackeys and ducking out of the conference room and into the hallway. Spotting Aaron’s quickly retreating back, she picked up her pace until she was level with him.

“Hey!” 

Kendra watched as Aaron’s face went through a kaleidoscope of emotions before settling into a scowl.

“I’m a little busy, Kendra.”

“Don’t give me that crap, Aaron. Were they caught in the storm?” Kendra’s eyes bored into Aaron’s face, unrelenting. Aaron attempted to match her for a moment then broke eye contact with a sigh. Looking around the hall to make sure no one was listening in, he leaned close to Kendra and lowered his voice.

“Uh, yeah. Came sooner than you predicted,” he replied, not looking at her in the face. Kendra’s stomach plummeted as her worst fear was confirmed.

“ _ No.  _ How did this happen? I had Jeanie watching the radar yesterday but all of my models predicted the storm to come later! Pulling them back on the tenth was supposed to give them a margin of error!  They should have been safe!” Kendra’s eyes burned as she fought to keep herself from bursting into tears. 

“Conditions can change quickly. It’s not...don’t blame yourself, Kendra,” Aaron said, still not making eye contact. He made an abortive motion as if he meant to put her hand on his shoulder but thought better of it.

“Listen, I’ve got a lot of work to do. I’m sorry,” he finally looked up at Kendra, seeming genuinely sorry, though what for, Kendra wasn’t sure. It was  _ her _ fault the expedition members were missing, possibly dead. Aaron gave her a small nod then turned back towards the direction of his office, leaving her standing there.

“Right,” she said, one tear leaking down her face as she watched him walk away.


End file.
